


To Surround You

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Surround You by Echosmith.</p>
<p>She never believed in love, or true love, or even love at first sight. That was, until she met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Surround You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Surround You by Echosmith. As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated and my tumblr is erudite-princess. The stuff about Berlin trip and Munich trip are true - my school run trips for students studying German. Last year I went to Berlin and this year I'm going to Munich. Next up is March Into The Sun.
> 
> I don't own The 100 or Surround You. Enjoy!

_I searched valleys and mountaintops,_

_Rolling hills and ticking clocks were,_

_All I heard, all that sounds_

_Never thought love could be found._

Surround You, Echosmith.

 

She had never believed in love. Her mother had shattered her dream of finding love when she was little, after her dad died and her mother didn't seem to care. She found out later on that her mother had been cheating on her dad for six months before he died. It broke her heart to learn of how unfaithful her mother was.

 

She met the Blake siblings when she was fifteen. He was eighteen at the time and she was the same age as Octavia. Octavia had invited her round to the Blake house to do homework and have a sleepover (she was secretly grateful she wouldn't have to face her mother that night). When she had met him, she tried to deny her feelings. She tried to tell herself that it would never be a crush. She was there to be Octavia's friend (but holy shit his eyes were like chocolate and he looked so sexy then).

 

 The first time she ended up alone with him was the second time she saw him. Octavia had gone to the bathroom and she was sat at the table, her German book open. She was reciting her paragraphs aloud, trying to memorize them before the next week. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Octavia leaving and him walking in to get a glass of water. When she finally looked up and noticed him, she squeaked and tried to divert her eyes (because holy shit those muscles in that shirt). There was a moment of silence between the two, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. He eventually broke the silence with a small cough.

"Nice accent."

"Not really. I only picked this up on the trip they ran to Berlin last year. Munich this year. Should be fun."

"The accent is pretty," he told her, and she blushed again, "we weren't properly introduced. I'm Bellamy."

"Clarke."

"Nice seeing you, Clarke. Have fun in Munich," he winked at her as he left, leaving her with bright red cheeks.

 

She saw him once she got back from Munich. Her mother said she was hosting a party tonight and didn't want Clarke ruining it as she came back from Munich, so she let her stay at the Blake's. He helped her wheel her suitcase into their house and set up bed on the couch. She was exhausted and she just collapsed onto the makeshift bed. Before she drifted off, she felt a light kiss be pressed to her forehead.

 

He chaperoned her prom when she was eighteen. He had watched her dancing with Spacewalker (then kicked him out for being drunk from the (spiked) punch). She had stood on the sidelines for the rest of the night, watching him glare at Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. She had just giggled as Bellamy held himself back from physically pulling this boy off of his little sister.

 

She lost contact with Octavia during college, but she bumped into him again. They went for coffee that day, and she found out about the engagement of Octavia and Lincoln (something he despised but still was okay with). They laughed over coffee, and she missed a meeting with her study group.

 

It was then she began to wonder if she liked him.

 

They kept on meeting up, and one day he took her out for drinks at a local bar. He kept her beside him for the entire night, his hand on her waist, and she relaxed into his touch. She let him take her home (after all, she was pretty drunk), and she realised how cold she felt without him by her side.

 

She managed to persuade him to stay with her one evening. She had recently got an apartment close to her college, and she had invited him round one evening. She had a free day from college, and her apartment was littered with boxes and paintings from her coursework. He was studying a painting that evening when she asked him.

"Do you mind staying with me tonight?"

There was a storm starting, and he obliged. They went to her bedroom, and she was reminded of when she came back from Munich and how much she wanted him to stay with her then. They went over to her bed and she lay down, already in her pyjamas. He took his shirt off and hugged her waist, pulling her towards him.

 

When she woke up, she felt something hard pressing into her back. She didn't ask, just got out of bed and got dressed for her day. She never mentioned it to him.

 

That was when it dawned on her that it probably was love.

 

He met her after college one day and took her hand. He asked her to coffee and she smiled at him, before directing him to her favourite cafè on campus. She ordered a coffee and he had a hot chocolate, before asking her to go out with him to dinner on Saturday. She nodded at him and he blushed slightly, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date."

 

After a series of dates, he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was the day he first kissed her as well, and he tasted of spices and chocolate.

 

She had never believed in true love, not since her mother shattered her dream of it when she was little, but with him she felt like maybe he could change her view.

 

_I want my love to surround you,_

_And I'll just sing it out,_

_I want my love to surround you._


End file.
